眺望角
Point Lookout is the fourth add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. __TOC__ Release and availability Point Lookout was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on June 23, 2009. It will be made available for Playstation Store on October 8, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. The add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. For PC and Xbox 360, Point Lookout is available as a disc version as part of the second Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on August 25, 2009. The pack also includes Broken Steel and costs $19.99. Like all add-ons, Point Lookout is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, to be released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. It will cost $59.99 for PS3 and Xbox 360, it will be $49.99 for PC. Overview ]] Point Lookout takes place in the Fallout equivalent of Point Lookout State Park, a new swampland area with new quests and enemies. Point Lookout in the Fallout setting has a landscape between one sixth and one fifth the size of the Capital Wasteland where "the bombs didn't actually fall, but the world has left it behind". Like all add-ons except for Broken Steel, Point Lookout is playable before finishing the main quest. You receive a message on-screen that initially starts the quest The Local Flavor. As with previous add-ons, the main questline is said to add about 3 to 4 hours worth of game time. Followers cannot follow you to Point Lookout, but you are able to travel back to the Capital Wasteland with the Duchess Gambit anytime, which means you can spend as much time as you like exploring, and still head back home when need be. It takes a month to travel to Point Lookout. Characters Creatures in the Trapper's Shack]] * Feral Ghoul Reaver * Freki and Geri * Robobrain Sentry * Ruzka * Swampfolk ** Scrapper ** Tracker ** Brawler ** Creeper ** Bruiser * Swamp Ghoul * Swamplurk * Swamplurk Queen Items , and firing with a Lever-Action Rifle]] Armor and clothing *Confederate Hat *Cryptochromatic Spectacles *Desmond's Eyeglasses *Grifter's Fit *Pint-Sized Slasher Mask *Tribal Garb *Workman's Coveralls *Handyman Jumpsuit *Police Hat Weapons *Axe *Backwater Rifle *Bio-Gas Canister *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Fertilizer Shovel *Lever-Action Rifle *Microwave Emitter *Pa's Fishing Aid - (cut) *Ritual Knife *Shovel *The Dismemberer *Toy Knife Other items * Cogwave Jammer * Fishing Pole * Kenny-Bear * Krivbeknih * Lab Access Card * Lighthouse Bulb * Lump of Brain * Moonshine * Plik's Journal * Punga Seeds * Refined Punga Fruit * Riverboat Ticket * Submarine Self-Destruct Codes * Wild Punga Fruit * Yeast Locations Perks Cut perks These perks were cut from the final game, and can only be obtained on the pc with the console. Quests and achievements Main quests Side quests Unmarked quests Other achievements Gallery File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-004.jpg|A view of the lighthouse with a Swamplurk Queen File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-005.jpg|A view of the Boardwalk File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-006.jpg|A Scrapper (sans head) File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-007.jpg|The Duchess Gambit File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-008.jpg|A Tracker File:Fallout-3-point-lookout-pc-009.jpg|Jackson, leader of the local cult File:Dlc04loadingscreen01.png|Loading Screen 1 File:Dlc04loadingscreen02.png|Loading Screen 2 File:Dlc04loadingscreen03.png|Loading Screen 3 File:Dlc04loadingscreen04.png|Loading Screen 4 Videos Trailer * Trailer at official site Other videos Bugs See also * Operation: Anchorage * Broken Steel * The Pitt * Mothership Zeta References Category:辐射3资料片 Category:Point Lookout